Dollshouse
by EE Diamond
Summary: A collection of Kiotr moments woven together into a semblance of a story.
1. Tales of a Shadow

Dolls house 

She was his Katya.

Not that little blue boy's. He was a mere blip on her horizon. He was not jealous of the easy relationship they shared.

Though whether it was because he knew she did not have any amorous feelings towards her comrade or because, as he frequently told himself that it would be inhumane and wrong to be jealous of such a precious creature.

Oh how he longed to sketch her. Ever since that first fateful glimpse of her on that day he had longed to take up charcoal, chalk, pencil or even a stick in the dirt to capture her unique quirk of chin to her sparkling eyes. So like his little sisters in their eagerness to learn and their friendliness.

He had seen her. Amongst the chaos of the warring mutants, he did not want to be there. Minutes before glancing her he had contemplated incurring Magneto's wrath and running like the cowardly Russian farm boy he felt he was.

But she made it all better. Her spark of life that she clung to, even in battle brightened up his world and made the desperate fight that surrounded him more human.

Then, it was like a desperate blow that her eyes skimmed over him in a crowd. It did not happen often and even when it did, he often wished it to be different so that he could be invisible. But the for the first time he wished he was more noticeable. Not just a Russian farm boy.

Not just a tin can to be exploited. Not just Illyana's big brother. But someone worth knowing.

Then. It made his heart leap when they actually worked together, he was helping the Katya. He was making her happy by helping. He did not ask for recognition of what he was doing. He did not even want anyone else to care.

He did it to help others of course; to do anything else would be wrong. But he also did it for her. To make her happy. Though seeing her with that boy. The rock shaker tore his heart out it made him glad to see his Katya happy. She was smiling, though dampened through fatigue and he was looking after her. So her looming Russian shadow watched. And waited for her to notice him.

Now he was an X Man. It was as if the Professor had opened a door to his head that had been barred entry, he now was happy and he didn't even have to be looking at Katya to be doing it. He could just be.

And her and the rock shaker were not close anymore. The rock shaker had left, gone to Washington with the man with the eye patch a long with Magneto's children and most of his former teammates.

So the Katya was alone. She had her friends, her blue boy and her saddened friend. The one who could not touch. All he saw when he looked at her was sadness, a great cloud of it looming on her and contaminating her every breath. It was as if she took her inability to be close not only past a physical but to a mental level.

He longed to sketch the sad one too. Not for the same reasons for Katya but because the sad one had so much to capture with a pencil. So much that he wished he could translate onto mere paper and make it look half as real as the sad one made real sorrow at every expression on her obscured face.

Though, the sad one promised to have a future that was not so sad, his industrious friend had decided that an untouchable maiden was a challenge worth his attention and was thus pursuing the sad girl with a vigour that showed more then just amorous dreaming.

So Katya did not have to be sad that her friends were sad. The blue boy was engaged with a girl. The sad girl was being sought after, no matter how much she protested against. Katya did not have anyone.

That is why she was his Katya.


	2. Tales of a Kitten

Tales of A Kitten

The looming Russian always frightened her a little. It was like Kurt when he'd first come to the institute. Staring at her, following her and a ridiculous part of his mind told her that he was actually _wanting _her.

That was such an alien thought to her that she shook her head derisively. She knew how others viewed her, empty headed, not capable of anything. Then she viewed their shock when her report card came home with barely veiled amusement.

She knew what it was to be…well wanted but not in the way that the Russian shadow did. Kurt had wanted her, seeing her friendship as so much more then she'd wished but he'd got Amanda and they were engaged. She was to be the maid of honour.

And then there was Lance, he had wanted her too but his want was merely lust. He liked the idea of Kitty, he had even loved the idea but he had never loved her.

Both had openly displayed their affections to her, with tokens and sweet words. But the Shadow hadn't. He'd just stared at her with this blank look as if…the phrase seemed a novelty in her mind.

If he didn't think he was good enough for her.

What a strange thing, to think that you weren't worthy of someone. And she had begun to thought the very same of him. When her shadow had arrived to the institute as an X Man he had seemed perfect.

Quiet, tall, dark, handsome, a sexy accent and he could draw. And he thought himself not good enough for _her! _

Whether or not she was right about his feelings, he still was frightening; he just loomed over her, her tiny frame dwarfed. If he declared his intentions openly she could handle it. But he had to sit diagonal from her at the dinner table, not across and he stared nonetheless.

He had to be on the opposite team in simulations, yet he still protected her whether or not he was supposed to. And there was the time with the kitchen.

He could also cook! Can you believe it? He can cook, a sensitive guy that could cook and seemed interested in her. She had walked into the kitchen and he was there, sampling a thick soup that wafted heavenly scents that made her sure that meat was in there.

"What's in that?" She had asked, her voice tentative. Not sure if he would reply, he rarely did when she asked a question be it directly of him or a general one.

But he did answer. "Vegetables, some mushrooms, noodles." He replied in that deep yet comforting tone that now she looked back sent shivers down her spine.

Good shivers, not the ones that caused from Kurt's appearance or Lance pressurising her. Shivers like when your friends throw a birthday party or when someone gives you something you'd been wanting but never told anyone.

"No meat?" She asked, her voice suspicious. It wasn't as if people hadn't tried before to get her to eat meat. Whether they thought it better for her or merely for a prank to get her to taste something she disliked.

"Nein" He replied, not cold as he always sounded but somewhat eager to make her understand he wouldn't want her to be tricked.

"It smells brilliant. Can I try some?" She'd asked and he'd nodded, handing a bowl over before walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't you want some?" She'd asked and he'd stopped as if surprised she'd noticed him.

"It is for you…Katya" He'd said and rested a hand on her shoulder and left. She looked into the pot he'd been stirring. There was only enough for one person.

She left her own hand on that spot on her shoulder for a long time.


	3. Tales of an Elf

"Kurt!" Came the shrill voice from the stairs as Piotr lingered by the bathroom door, almost wishing to hear her call his name just so he could answer 'yes kitty?' 

But those words would rarely pass his lips; she could not want him or ever require his presence. She must only see him as an annoyance, a shadow casting darkness over her bright and cheerful light.

No one like her could want him.

"Kitty?" The blue boy asked as he bounded down to the small brunette with more energy then the entire institute could muster together in a single leap.

"Have you seen Piotr?" She whispered and pulled him away from the entry hall, beginning to spill a secret that had been burdening since the 'stew incident' as it had become labelled in her mind.

"The Russian? Ja, he was waiting for the bathroom when I came to see you" Kurt responded as he was promptly dragged into the rec room after Kitty had checked to see if there was anyone inside.

"What do you think of him?" She asked, tentatively. Maybe if Kurt liked him…then maybe just maybe it was meant to be. But if he didn't…his opinion meant so much to her, he was the one she dragged to the mall to see if such and such looked good on her.

He was more honest then the other boys, Bobby and Roberto would sneer or see if they could see her in the changing rooms, Scott and Logan would compliment to see if they could just get out of the store.

She didn't know about her Shadow, he would be honest but nice about it she thought. He wouldn't pander to her feelings but he wouldn't be brutal about it either.

"He seems alright Kitty, a bit quiet and shy but I saw him teaching one of the smaller children how to put their chain back on their bike" Kurt shrugged and stared at his friend in a measuring manner, his yellow irises glittering madly in the artificial light.

Kitty heaved a sigh of relief and winced as she noticed Kurt's eagle eyed gaze, he was watching her with interest as if to understand what was up with his normally cheerful companion.

"Why the interest Kitty? Does the little kit kat have a crush?" The German boy teased with a smile.

"No…how's the wedding planning going?" Kitty said, praying for a distraction and her cleverly and 'subtly' planted technique worked. Kurt rattled on for a good fifteen minutes about table settings and how his little sisters were flying over from Germany accompanied with Rogue from New Orleans.

"And your dress will be burgundy, the girls' will be in a lighter purple and Rogue'll be in darker" He continued to talk at her, not noticing her empty look. It wasn't as if she didn't care, but he'd told her before …many times.

"Isn't it ten? You've got a meeting with Amanda and her parents now haven't you?" She probed, hoping it was true. He seemed to have daily meetings with the girl and her mother and father just to 'check details'.

As the maid of honour, Kitty had been to one of these meetings and had shuddered at how _serious_ they all were about it; every detail was planned to military precision.

With a German expletive and a clap of sulphur her furry elf friend disappeared and Kitty was left to wonder about Piotr.

"I'm not good enough for him, I wouldn't think to stop and help a little boy" She murmured and stared into her hands as she sank into the overstuffed sofa with a maudlin expression.

"Hell, even if a kid was wailing in pain I'd probably walk right by, I'm such an insensitive air head" Kitty self depreciated, not noticing the door opened a crack before a sharp intake of breath graced the room.

"How could I ever think that he liked me" She sighed finally, bubbly good humour disappearing in a cloud of gloom. "He probably loves Logan more then me!"

"That is where you are wrong Katya" Came the gravely and oh so perfectly accented voice of the one she was moping about. "I admire the wolverine greatly but I can assure you I posses no amorous feelings towards him no matter what you may hear from Bobby"

"P-P-Piotr?" She asked, silently thinking many four-letter words. _'My shadow…' _

"Katya" He murmured, the word silent enough to send the good shivers back into her spine as he stepped closer to her slumped position.

Kitty straightened, without even realising she was doing it and glanced at those deep blue eyes with fear. He was sure to laugh or taunt her, or even worse. Let her down gently.

"Do you wish to know how I feel about you Katya?" he asked simply, straight to the point.

"Yes" She whispered and readied herself for the blow.

"Stand up" He commanded, the normally retiring Russian becoming more domineering by the second. The shivers were making her tremble physically now.

She complied and he took her wrist to draw her closer. "I do not have words for you Katya" He murmured.

"All I have is this" And with that, he tilted her head up to his and lowered his mouth on hers.


End file.
